Set Apart
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: One woman, who was abducted, remembers her life in Ancient Rome. Her name is Cornelia.


Set Apart  
  
Note: Based on the intriguing, thought-provoking sci-fi series, "The 4400". If you haven't seen the series, it focuses on 4400 people that have gone missing from different eras. Some have been missing for 60 years, some 16, some have only been gone for a week or a day. They don't remember anything except their existing lives before they were "taken". Homeland security speculates that aliens might've abducted them, others are skeptical. One such woman, who was abducted, remembers her life in Ancient Rome. Her name is Cornelia. Like the other 4400 who have returned to America with strange abilities, she has become an incredible athlete. Cornelia speaks of the peculiarities of this modern world in which she finds herself and the Rome she misses.  
  
Chapter 1—Bewildered  
  
Cornelia awakened from a long, peaceful sleep, but once she was awake she knew she wasn't in Rome any longer. Her chestnut eyes could hardly believe themselves. This new world she found herself in was nothing like the world she had left behind. There were wonders in this place that Cornelia had only thought to be legend or myth. There were chariots with motors and bottled lights everywhere. There were even lights that changed colors that signaled motorized chariots to come and go. Cornelia was lost in the amazing inventions of this place until she felt a firm hand upon her silken toga. Another caressed her mahogany hair.  
"Come along. Everything will be explained to you.", a young man in strange attire said to her. Cornelia was confused and slightly uncomfortable about following this peculiar lanky African American but she knew she could trust him. He looked very powerful and official, but she didn't understand why he hid his eyes behind lenses that were dark. She could understand his language as well, which she found rather odd as well. However, she had learned English at a young age as well as five other different languages, so communication wasn't hard. Yet, she wasn't quite certain where she was going, or where exactly she was.  
  
Cornelia was fascinated with everything she saw. Her homesickness and her nostalgia for the ancient days she knew weren't fading away, though. Soon, she became acquainted with others that had gone through a similar experience as she had. She, like them, had been abducted supposedly, but she wasn't the "oldest" among them. Another thing that seemed to pique her curiosity other than the fact she couldn't remember everything after the night during a festival when she saw blinding lights descending upon her was the fact that she seemed to be stronger than she had been before. She could walk far faster than anyone else could and her athletic ability had been multiplied. She wasn't quite certain what to do with her newfound talents, but she knew somehow that in this strange place known as 21st Century America that it would be beneficial in the future.  
  
Chapter 2—Controversy Surrounds Cornelia  
  
It took a while for Cornelia to become used to the 21st century and the sorrowful fact that she would never be able to return to the Rome she once knew. She would take a trip to Rome one day again, but right now she was receiving calls from many trainers that had noticed her athletic strength. She was curious as to why so many trainers and sports companies were so interested in her abilities. At first, Cornelia Alexandria D' Addario wasn't certain if she wanted any part of these deals. However, she realized that she needed the money if she wanted to continue living in her new house and visit Rome. Also, she wasn't certain how much longer she would be living, so time was certainly of the essence.  
  
In a matter of a few weeks, Ms. D' Addario had been signed to do commercials for Adidas and she was running professionally. She had gotten herself involved with the Olympics in Athens and was going to be representing Italy. She had never thought she would be doing anything remotely related to athletics since she had always been a priestess and philosopher. Cornelia was already making waves at her trial runs and training, but there were skeptics who thought she was taking steroids or other types of drugs to make her better than the other runners involved. Others had heard the rumors that she was part of the notorious "4400" and she had been seen as an untouchable, someone not even human. This made Cornelia rather uncomfortable, but she knew that the rumors and tabloids weren't true. She would continue on her road to victory. That is, until matters suddenly became worse and she had no other option but to use her ability to escape and find a safe haven where she could hide from those whom had placed her in quarantine when she had first "awakened".  
  
Chapter 3—Holy Shrines  
  
As she had planned, Cornelia returned to Rome after winning the gold medal in Athens. Those who had quarantined her in the beginning had wanted to place her in the building where she had been educated about the modern world and kept away from prying eyes. She did not want any part of that again. She had come so far and had made so many strides, but she didn't want to be held captive again. During her time in ancient Rome, she had to hide the fact that she was a philosopher. In this new technologically advanced world, history was repeating itself. Human beings were still very biased and prejudicial against what they couldn't understand. Thus, Cornelia ran, swam and did all she could during the midnight hours to elude possible capture. Before long, she had discovered some holy shrines that many members of the 4400 were beginning to call home.  
  
Cornelia was safe in a little known cathedral with some friends she had made during her stay there. They weren't secluded from happenings in the outside world even though they were protected from those who would harm them and keep them segregated from places that "normal" people were free to visit and enjoy. Often times, Cornelia would be watching television or reading the paper and shaking her head in disgust. She was appalled at how ignorant human beings could be. It was obvious that society was extremely volatile and she wanted no part of that. If she wanted to go into the world she had to be cautious. She felt akin to the vampire of legend, only able to see her place of origin during the night. Even at night, she was restricted to where she could go. All the 4400 in Italy were, just as it was wherever there was a member of the 4400 only trying to exist just like the rest of humanity.  
  
Chapter 4—When Death Comes  
  
Cornelia knew she was growing older by the day, and she was amazed that she could've lived so long and learned so much in a relatively short amount of time. She knew that sooner or later that death would come. She had with her, most of her earthly possessions. She didn't care what became of them and let others know that if they wanted them they were welcome to have them. She knew that in all reality, her possessions would more than likely go to a museum. That was what she truly wanted and she knew that such a place was appropriate for her belongings.  
  
Cornelia knew she had experienced a full life and that she had served the Lord as best as she could while on Earth. She knew that even though she might be forgotten, she had experienced what only a few could say they had dreamed of. She had family and children that had died before her and she missed them terribly rather often. She was relieved because she would be seeing them soon because she felt that she would be crossing over into the Great Beyond before long. The sad part would be saying farewell to all of the friends she had made and to the Rome she had come to love. The place she was going now was far better than what she had ever known before.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After bidding her friends adieu, Cornelia went outside of the sacred shrine to view her last sunset. Many of her new family members had come to watch the sunset with her and record her last words of wisdom. Her words would be recorded for future generations and she would never be forgotten. In fact, just before she faded into the darkness, her beloved friend, Dulcia had received her dear friend's wisdom for her own. Cornelia died quietly in the night and was given a proper burial in the morning. Dulcia would never forget her dear surrogate sister or her wisdom. She could only hope that she would be witness to a more accepting world for the sake of the 4400 that were still alive. Whatever occurred, she would always use her knowledge to make the world a better place and to keep platonic love and philosophy alive.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt  
  
August 2, 2004 


End file.
